The Thrill Kill Academy
by Diamonds and Bones
Summary: Falsely accused of burning down the school, Luke, Emma, and Ravi are sent to St. Jude's academy, a reform camp filled with juvenile delinquents, and soon to be serial killers. But when chaos begins, and the students override the school, this reformatory becomes a slaughter house and Luke must do everything to survive.
1. Chapter 1

The pitter-patter of Zuri's little feet, in the hall normally woke Luke each morning. Today it was the absence of it. Luke questioned why, as he rubbed her sleepy eyes. Then he remembered, as he saw the whitewashed walls that were practically the trademark of the St. Jude Academy reformatory. For the worst of the worst kids, something Luke was not. He came along with a motley crew of juvenile delinquents, after they burned down the school. He, Ravi, and Emma were only here because of a wrong-place-wrong-time situation. But he hadn't seen them for as long as his stay here, this 'school' made sure to keep them separated, so they wouldn't gang up.

The second thing he noticed was that all of the beds were empty.

That's strange.

They weren't allowed to leave the rooms, and… he felt a ray of sunlight of his arm. Sunlight? They always woke up at 5:00 am, before the sun had risen. Swinging his legs from the bed, he opened the door, another thing that was out of place. They should be locked.

He was beginning to get a bad feeling. Standing at the threshold of the door he looked both ways, and saw empty hall walls. He changed into his uniform, before cautiously walking down the empty halls toward the dining room.

It was also empty. This was very bad. He decided to find sanctuary at the principal office, when he heard a yelp. Luke practically jumped out of his skin. Luke's curiosity got the better of him. Gathering his thoughts together, he tracked down the noise. He assumed it came from the snack area, but as to why that would happen he had no clue. Some person probably was strangling some kid with his sock, for all he knew. They were practically soon to be serial killers here.

He heard more noises as he ran on. His heart raced. What was going on here? More shouts. When Luke entered the snack room, he stumbled into chaos. A huge group of the students had formed into a deadly circle; they were riled up. Luke knew there was going to be a rebellion. One of them was holding up a sharp plank ready to bash anybody's brains in. Tom, the nefarious thief, must've managed to steal a Taser gun.

"Spread out," a guard yelled.

"Drop the weapons." another guard yelled. One of the guards went to knock the Taser gun from Tom's hand, when a board came crashing down on his face. He crumpled like a piece of paper, blood squirting out. The fuse was ignited. Luke screamed as the boy with the board bashed it into another guard, his arms went flailing as he pin wheeled across the room.

A girl went flying onto a table as one of the guards kicked her in the stomach. Luke barely dodged a crash course as a beat up boy went sailing toward him. A fist appeared out of nowhere, aiming toward Luke. He didn't know what happened until it hit him. Suddenly Luke was flying across the room from the blow, crashing against the wall.

Luke fell unconscious, before he could see who did it.

**A/N So… what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Luke woke up to the tightening of handcuffs around his wrist. Groggily he realized that he was lying on the floor, his hands behind his back.

"Get up."

It felt like his jaw was broken, with the help of the guard he got onto his feet and was led outside where Luke was forced to stand in the hot sun as they gathered more people who were apart of the rebellion. They were practically all beat up and bloody, he could only wonder what he looked like. A guard trained a gun on them for the whole time.

Once again he found himself in the wrong-time-wrong-place situation. When he was practically wavering from the heat, a bus pulled up. They were filed onto the bus, and forced into seats. Four poles hung from both sides, where handcuffs dangled. The guard locked on the handcuffs on all of the children. He was thankful for that, the boy who had used the plank was sitting next to him. But the boy was too beat up to look as menacing as before. The guards walked off, except two. They sat at the front seat, hidden guns tucked in their gun holders if chaos broke out again.

The bus lurched forward.

Where were they going?

For five minutes the bus drove on, before he realized that they were leaving the Academy; watched the gates loom in the distance. He drummed his fingers. They couldn't possibly be driving to a place worse than this.

He didn't see the small army truck before it hit them. Nobody did, except the bus driver, but he was too late. They were driving very smoothly, until all of the sudden Luke was whiplashed to the side. A desperate attempt from the bus driver to avoid the incoming collision; it was nothing to what happened next.

It felt like a metal giant had kicked the bus. The boy's head slammed into Luke's and the cuffs dug into his hands as his arm was practically yanked out of its socket, as Luke's body drastically leaned forward from his seat. The bus lurched out of control, spinning slightly before coming to a stop. It happened so suddenly that he didn't even have time to scream.

The dust settled, and the doors to the army truck slammed open. Shaking, Luke peered out the window and saw about five boys and three girls, who were chatting and laughing; they were to young to be guards, as they walked toward the bus. But that wasn't what scared him. The guns that they were holding did. He looked at the guards. One of the guards was unconscious, but the other one was awake. He pulled at the handcuffs. They were doomed. The bus driver locked the doors, pulling out a small gun. The only guard tried to revive his partner before pounding was heard from the bus. It was the kid.

Luke was tugged harder. He didn't want to be in a middle of a gunfight.

"Nobody panic," the guard commanded. He talked into a Walkie Talkie, before a bullet was heard. Luke didn't know what happened, until he crumpled like a piece of paper. Luke screamed.

The door was opened, the glass shattered. The bus driver grabbed his gun and aimed, before another gunshot was heard.

"Bull eye," came a sly voice. The bus driver leaned his head forward as a bullet lodged in his head. He was dead.

"Nice one Trey." Luke's heart raced. More guards should be coming now, shouldn't they? The child murderers came onto the bus. A tall, black haired boy, obviously the leader, waved his hand.

The reaction scared Luke. The whole bus erupted into cheers.

"Shut it, guys, the day isn't over yet," then he prodded a cadaver, "We're going to have some company, so let's get this show on the road," he raised his gun and the whole bus erupted in another waves of cheers. Then he shouted out orders, " Jessica, take the wheel, Sam and Eddy get those nasty handcuffs of. Come on, guys, move it."

When the cuffs were off, Jessica called out from the wheel, "Hey Trey, I think they decided to come early," Luke could see two cars traveling at full speed toward them. "You know what to do! Remember my favorite game?"

"Smash bros."

"Atta girl, everybody put on your seat belts. It's going to get bumpy."

Luke immediately did as he was told. These people were crazy. The bus drastically reversed before turning around at full speed, so the bus faced the oncoming trucks. The bus suddenly stopped, and Luke watched as soldiers filed out of the two cars forming a line, all armed.

"Gun it," Trey said.

As told, Jessica slammed down on the gas pedal. The bus blasted like a rocket. A hail of oncoming bullets hit them. Luke ducked in his seat, hiding his head. It was a wrong move. It felt like the bus jumped two feet in the air, as it slammed headlong into a car, a few unlucky soldiers got run over. The bus became a slaughterhouse. Luke slammed his head against the seat in front of him.

"Faster. Faster," Trey yelled out. Luke desperately fought the turbulence and managed to lock himself back into his seat.

"Hey, Trey, it looks like they want more what should we do?"

Trey responded: "Eddie and Garret come on out and drag these bodies out. A gift for them from the Thrill Kill Academy." He put a lot of empathies on the name he dubbed.

Hesitantly, the two boys walked out and pulled the guard's body. They opened the safety door in the back and together tossed out the body; before one of them went flailing out, as they hit a speed bump.

Trey leaned his head back and guffawed.

"Lock the doors and sit back in your seat," Trey called out, no emotion in his voice.

The remaining boy did as told and sat back in his seat.

"They're catching up," Jessica called out. Luke could see the two trucks behind them.

"You know what to do," Trey reassured.

Jessica did an insane turn, away from the 'school' toward the gates. What was she going to do? The fence got closer and closer. Now it was too close, Luke thought. They were only a couple a feet away, before turning on a dime, the bus made another radical turn barely missing the fence by an inch. The two cars behind them crashed headlong.

"Yes," Jessica said triumphantly. Trey was looking at something else. Soon Luke heard the blades of a helicopter, she couldn't tell where.

"Uh oh, there's a helicopter behind us."

"Go onto the helicopter landing," Trey called out.

"You got it."

Jessica maneuvered toward two adjacent buildings and passed down the narrow aisle.

Luke gripped the edges of the seat. This was insanity.

The helicopter landing was coming up. Expertly positioning herself, she went up a ramp. The helicopter began gunning 100 caliber bullets at them. The helicopter swooped down right in front of the incoming bus. When they reached the platform Trey yelled, "Everybody out of the bus!"

The safety doors were opened and the kids jumped out onto the concrete platform. Luke followed, just as the bus hit the safety fence and crashed into the helicopter. Luke ducked her head as an explosion blasted behind him.

He blacked out as he felt himself pushed by a warm pocket of air.

**A/N I forgot to write down on my first chapter, Awesome JR will adopt my Jessie story, 'Something Is Wrong With Jessie.' It's going to be amazing, with much more action. Anyways, check that out. : )**


End file.
